gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Requests
Last Requests is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his mansion in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Note: As the player is no longer considered to be working for the Leone Family upon completion of "Last Request", any remaining missions from Luigi Goterelli, Joey Leone and Toni Cipriani will be permanently disabled. This prevents the player from achieving 100% completion, as completion of the missions is essential for this goal. It would be advisable to complete all missions from these three bosses before proceeding with this mission. Mission Claude goes to Salvatore's mansion to celebrate destroying the ship docked in Portland Harbor used by the Cartel to manufacture SPANK. Salvatore tells Claude that there is one more thing he needs doing before they can celebrate. A car needs to be collected from nearby Luigi's Sex Club 7 and taken to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard before the police discover the vehicle, which is covered in blood. Claude begins to drive towards the car, however, Maria Latore pages Claude, saying that the car is a trap - 8-Ball is planted a bomb into the car's engine, and to meet her at a small jetty in Callahan Point. Maria describes how she told Salvatore they were an item and that Claude is a marked man, before introducing Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen. The three travel to Newport, Staunton Island by boat. Maria tells Claude to look around Staunton Island, and Asuka informs Claude of a safehouse he can use. Script Salvatore Leone: It's my favorite cleaner. I'm proud of you my boy, you kicked the shit outta those grease balls. I've got just one little job for you before we can all celebrate. There's a car around the block from Luigi's club. The inside is covered in brains. We had to help some guy make up his mind and it proved a little messy. Take it to the crusher before the cops find it. (Claude drives to the car) Maria Latore (pager): This is Maria. The car's a trap! Meet me at the slip south of Callahan Bridge. (Claude is paged by Maria and meets her at Callahan Point) Maria Latore: Listen, Salvatore thinks that we're going behind his back, so he was offering you to the Cartel in order to make a deal. I couldn't let him do that, I mean the worst thing is, it's all my fault... because I told him, we were an item. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Look you're a marked man on Mafia turf and I've got to get out of here too. I've seen too much killing. Too much blood! This is a friend of mine ok, she's an old friend.. it's Asuka, she's someone we can trust. Asuka Kasen: C'mon, Enough of the speeches. We better get out of here before we get more hysterical Italians wanting less friendly reunions. (Claude, Asuka and Maria travel to Staunton Island) Maria Latore: Asuka and I are gonna have to talk, uh, Why don't you go cruise around? Asuka Kasen: You'll need a place to lie low. There's a warehouse at the edge of Belleville that should suit your needs. Come back here to my Condo when you are ready, and we can have a little chat. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $20,000. Completing the mission unlocks Staunton Island and the Sayonara Salvatore mission. When the player enters Staunton, the player will be paged with a request by King Courtney to work for him (Bling-bling Scramble). Trivia * Getting inside the Cheetah will, obviously, cause the car to explode, thus failing the mission and killing the player character. * If the player hits Maria or Asuka, then they will automatically have Uzi's and will start shooting at you if you exit the vehicle. External Link *Last Requests mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version *Last Requests mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version Category:Missions in GTA III